<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess by LyingReflection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655364">Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingReflection/pseuds/LyingReflection'>LyingReflection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Princess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, insecure Deckard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingReflection/pseuds/LyingReflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow and somewhere along the line of this somewhat bizarre life he now lives, the dangerous soldier turned to ruthless gun-for-hire Deckard Shaw went from that to the good guy. A family man. He’s no longer a ghost, or a legendary mercenary, now he’s Luke Hobbs’s Princess. And he was fine with that, even if he sometimes complained about the name – he has an appearance to keep after all. And then, all of suddenly, it just stopped.</p><p>Luke doesn't call him Princess anymore, and Deck tries not to get worried because of that, it's just a silly nickname after all, nothing more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Princess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After years of thinking about it, I finally watched Fast and Furious series and absolutely fell in love with this pairing. I especially love how the name Princess is canon one, and how much it's been used in fan fiction - which I have been devouring lately.</p><p>This is only my third fic, and first in this fandom so I hope the characters aren't too horribly ooc.<br/>I was planning to write a short 1000 words piece that was going to be funny and sweet and then somewhat I ended up this 5000+ words story of Deck's feeling about being called a princess. </p><p>Please not that English is not my first language, and there probably are mistakes because of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s not sure whether he’s more bothered because he’s bothered by it in the first place, or because of what it might imply.</p><p>Him and Hobbs – Luke now – have always had a somewhat complicated- well whatever it is that they have. They have by now gone from sworn enemies to forced allies of sorts to willing partners to tentative friends to I-would-die-for-you partnership and lovers. They still insult each other on regular basis, thought now it’s more out of habit, than an attempt to get under the other’s skin. Most of the time, because they are still them. All the same, insult and names – It’s just their way to show affection.</p><p>They both are constantly on a lookout for new names and comparisons to use for each other, the sillier the better, thought they also have a couple favourite ones they both tend to stick to. Deck himself usually goes between Twinkle toes and she-Hulk. Luke uses Princess for him, it’s even saved as Deck’s contact info into the man’s phone, which has led to a couple of more or less hilarious incidents over their partnership. But the point is, Luke calls him Princess in so much a regular basis that it has gone from insult to endearment to a pet name, and now to something which Deck has started to respond to without a conscious thought.</p><p>Actually, at this point he responses to Luke calling him Princess more than he responses to Luke calling him by his own given name. Which is sometimes a little embarrassing. Case in point, they – Luke, him and the whole merry band of Toretto’s – were working a case a while back. Or more along the lines, Deck himself and Ramsey were working by going through computer files and the others where all standing around a big table, trying to look important and busy while supposedly coming up with plans for the job they needed to do, even when there was no point in making plans before Ramsey and he found out the info of who, where and when in the files.</p><p>Deck had been so immersed in the job at hand – and to tuning out the unrelated, useless conversation of the others – that it hadn’t even registered to him when Luke called his name. Twice. Then the big man switched from Deck to Deckard and when that didn’t give him reaction either, he asked “Princess, are you listening?”</p><p>Of course <em>that</em> was when Deck’s traitorous brain finally registered that he was being talked to. And when he responded to Luke, the whole bunch of assholes burst into a laughter. The only reason they haven’t given him too much grief over the name since, is the fact that most of them still, thankfully, have some healthy respect left to both Deck’s ability <em>and</em> willingness to kick their arses if needed.</p><p>But anyway, the thing is that somehow and somewhere along the line of this somewhat bizarre life he now lives – where he’s no longer a wanted man but a member of Mr. Nobody’s ragtag team of racers turned agents, where he’s not running from DSS agent Hobbs but pretty much living with the man and helping him raise his daughter and where he has after so many years both his younger siblings and his mother back in his life – the dangerous soldier turned to ruthless gun-for-hire Deckard Shaw went from that to the good guy. A family man. He’s no longer a ghost, or a legendary mercenary, now he’s Luke Hobbs’s Princess. </p><p>And he was fine with that, even if he sometimes complained about the name – he has an appearance to keep after all. And then, all of suddenly, it just stopped.</p><p> </p><p>It took Deckard a couple of days to notice, then a day more to confirm his findings, but now it has been a full week, and Deck is getting, well not <em>worried</em> but… Ah, shit. Who’s he trying to kid? He is worried, and slightly terrified of what it means. Because the thing is, Luke hasn’t at this point called him Princess for a full week. Eight days to be exact. Not since they returned from their last mission, collected Sam from her aunt’s place and settled to enjoy downtime at home – well truthfully the Hobbs’s home, but since Deckard haven’t been back to London for two months now, it’s just as much his home at this point too – before they are once again summoned to save the world.</p><p>And Luke hasn’t called him Princess, not once. At first Deck thought that he was imagining it, because he hasn’t gone without hearing the name more than a half-day at time, not since about a month after the thing with Hattie and Eteon, when they stopped pretending that the tension between them was nothing more than leftover hostility from the way they first crossed paths. But no, Luke truly hasn’t called him by his pet name, not during their normal, everyday conversation, nor in  bed where the name usually makes even more frequent appearance than anywhere else.</p><p>Luke still touches him, calls him with other pet-names of honey and babe and the usual insults of midget, hobbit and the like and just generally behaves as if nothing is different. But Luke doesn’t call him <em>Princess</em>. Or any of its relations of Your Highness, or Your Majesty that he used to use. And it really, really shouldn’t bother Deckard. It is just a stupid name he should have hated from the beginning – and okay, yes, it’s more that little embarrassing one – but he got used to it and now he <em>misses</em> it. He’s a soldier, a spy, a mercenary. He’s masculine man and proud of it but when Luke wraps him up in those massive arms of his, holds Deck close to his stupidly tall and unnecessarily big body and calls him a princess, something in Deckard melts little every time.</p><p>Deckard – like his siblings – has always been flexible with who he loves, a remnant of how they were raised. It’s easier to pull off the stuff they were taught to pull off, if you can bend yourself to the mark’s tastes and be comfortable while doing so. He has had multiple lovers, male and female alike, and most of them casual. Brixton was the last serious one before Luke, which is probably why Deck went nearly a decade before he felt even remotely ready for anything with even the potential to last more than a weekend. Before Brixton there were a couple of other semi-serious relationships, both with men, both taller and bigger than Deck himself. And every one of them were eager to be the one to bend Deck over something solid enough to take the weight while they fucked him.</p><p>Deck can – and does – enjoy the company of women in bed, but in the long run he likes a partner who is able to <em>fuck</em> him and fuck him good. Someone who can manhandle Deck if needed, can hold him down and <em>make</em> him take it. Luke is amazing at that.</p><p>Sometimes he’s – for all his size – so unbelievable gentle with Deck, treating him like spun glass that can break at the smallest of pressure. There are times when Deck likes that too, likes being treated like something precious, loves how gentle Luke is with him. But then there are the times when Deck just <em>needs</em>, and Luke is so willing and perfect then too. Truly, the man is like a dream.</p><p>He lets Deckard take the charge when Deck needs to be in charge: let’s Deck ride him vigorously and just lies there, hands a gentle weight that curve around Deck’s hips, not trying to control the fuck knowing when Deck really needs to be the one who says how fast and how long, but not letting him get lost in it either. Those hands are an anchor that keep Deckard in the present even when he fucks himself down on the Samoans well-endowed cock.</p><p>But then there are also the times when he lets Deck fight with him for it, the sex just full of back-and-fort over who’s in control. Kisses that leave behind bruised lips and bed that creaks when they roll one another over so sometimes Deck sits on top and the next minute it’s Luke looming over him and it’s so hot and fun and so <em>them</em>.</p><p>And then there are those times when Luke shows Deck exactly who’s in control, when he bends Deck over and just uses his body, forcing Deck to hang on for the ride while he screams, and begs, and whines and eventually cries because it’s so <em>good</em> and he can’t handle any more of it, but still Luke makes him take it until Deck finally comes while seeing stars. Perfect, perfect man.</p><p>And Luke always calls him Princess. When it’s gentle, he’s being treated like one. When its full of challenge, the name is a taunt and encouragement. And when Luke takes charge, it becomes a praise. But most of all, Princess is something special that’s just for Deckard. And just from Luke. Luke calls no-one else a princess, not even Sam. Not that Sam has ever been a princess kind of girl. And no-one has ever called Deck princess either, and if Toretto’s group knows what's best for them, no-one else also won’t.</p><p>But now Luke doesn’t call him that anymore either.</p><p> </p><p>Deck’s not quite sure what he should do. Ask Luke about it? Pretend that everything is normal still?</p><p>He kind of really wishes that he could call Hattie for advice. It’s been amazing, this last year or so that he has had that privilege returned to him. Even when nearly a decade of being cut off from his sister had clearly dimmed his memory of how <em>annoying</em> little sisters actually can be. Still, they talk now. They even talk about Deck and Luke since Hattie and Luke had both mutually admitted that a kiss shared at Samoa before the battle – and didn’t finding about that just irk Deck, and not because Luke kissed his sister but because Hattie kissed <em>Luke</em> – was nothing more than I-might-die-soon-and-you’re-the-only-one-here-to-kiss-for kind of kiss.</p><p>Hattie has been surprisingly supportive during their talks. As kids they were very close, talking about many things but somehow they never talked much about boys and girls when they grew older, still it has been surprisingly easy to do so now. Hattie tells Deck about the people she dates or would like to date and Deck talks about Luke. Hattie also helped a lot in the beginning with easing Deck’s initial fears of the whole thing, when he realised that Hobbs was clearly just as interested as Deck was to get dirty with him, but that the big man was definitely not looking for anything casual. No, Luke Hobbs wanted Deckard for all of it: sex, relationship <em>and</em> family life.</p><p>But this particular situation is not something he can just call Hattie about and hopefully get some advice. Mostly because the last mission they just finished also included Hattie – a loan from MI6 – and during the mission, she, to his eternal embarrassment, found out from Roman and Tej about his nickname.</p><p>Hattie, unlike the others, doesn’t have a healthy fear for Deck’s abilities. Mostly because she pretty much possesses the same skillset that he does. And for all that she’s highly trained agent and spy, professional as can be when needed to, she is also, unfortunately, his little sister. And what little sister ever has let an opportunity to tease their older sibling slip by, when one is presented to her? So as soon as she found out that somewhat embarrassing information about him, she took full advantage of it and then teased him mercilessly about being called a princess through all those long, long four days it took them to complete the mission.</p><p>So, no chance in hell that Deck will call her now to complain how he suddenly misses that particular name. Not after he himself used those four days to assure his sister that he really doesn’t like being called a princess, and it’s a stupid name and if Hattie doesn’t shut up about it right this second…</p><p>But even when he can’t ask for it, Deckard really could use some advice right about now. Because while Luke behaves like nothing has changed, the name has come to mean Deck something much more than it probably should. It’s a big part of their relationship and having it gone, Deck worries it’s a sign that they too, are at end.</p><p>He tries not to worry, tries to assume himself that Luke wouldn’t just end it like this. Tries to tell himself he hasn’t run out of his usefulness and is about to be shown the door. Even when past experiences have taught Deck that it can happen just like that. When Eteon blacked his name, no-one bothered to fight for him enough to find out the truth.</p><p>He was forced to leave his whole life behind. He doesn’t want to do that again, not now when he once more <em>has</em> a life to hang onto. A man he loves and a girl he loves, a job that’s not half bad even with all the idiots around, and easy relationship with his sister. If Luke’s done with him, it means Deck loses not just him but Sam as well and working with Luke might just become awkward afterwards. And Hattie is such a good friend with not just Luke these days but also with Ramsey and Letty and even Mia too, which is little surprising because Mia lives her life firmly in the safe side with her family and respectable job. And if Deck is forced to leave them – the family and team they make – and go back to his lonely life in London, it will put a strain to his relationship with Hattie as well.</p><p>So he tries to ignore it and reassure himself that the name is just a name that Luke got tired of and it doesn’t mean anything more to the other man, even when Deck himself had grown absurdly fond of it. And then, eight days since he was last called Princess, Deck misplaces his phone somewhere in their house.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not a such a big deal. They have a big house and sometimes things get misplaced– most often Sam’s school or football stuff (Yes, he refuses to call it soccer, it’s football because you play it with your feet, unlike the American version of cleaned up rugby), or their work stuff. Things that you need in the next five minutes or you will be late. Phone is relatively easy thing to lose, since unlike a history book or shoes, you can call it from another phone and then use the sound to locate it.</p><p>Now, Deck could use the landline to make that call, but since Luke is currently lying on the sofa watching a game on the telly and his phone lays unused on the kitchen island, Deck grabs it, calling out to Luke.</p><p>“Hey, Twinkle toes. I misplaced my phone, gonna use yours to call it!”</p><p>He gets a distracted “Yeah, yeah” back when he’s already unlocked the phone.</p><p>Deck hits the green phone symbol to pull up the list of recent calls and freezes. There, on the third one up, from when Luke called him yesterday when he was at the shops to add loo roll to the list, reads <em>Deck</em>. Not <em>Princess</em>, but <em>Deck</em>. Luke has erased the name even from his phone. Deck presses the name, let’s the phone rang and goes for a search around the house, trying to ignore that his steady shooter hands are shaking a little and something in his chest squeezes painfully.</p><p>He finally locates his phone from where he left it at their home gym that morning. For a moment he stands there, in the empty room with phone in each hand. Luke’s reads <em>calling Deck</em>, while his has Luke’s name and face lightning up the screen. Deck doesn’t call Luke Twinkle toes or anything like that on his phone, it shouldn’t be an issue that Luke uses his name as well. At least it still says Deck, not Deckard or worse, just Shaw. Deck, that’s familiar. That says they’re close.</p><p>But the squeezing feeling in his chest feels worse. Because damn it, Deck doesn’t want for Luke’s phone to say <em>Deck</em>, he wants it to say <em>Princess</em>. He wants Luke to call him Princess, aloud, text, everywhere. It’s embarrassing and stupid because he’s not at all a man who’s supposed to like being called a princess, but he still  wants it. Wants it so much it hurts.</p><p>He makes his way to upstairs slowly, and then plants himself next to the couch.</p><p>“Found it?” Luke asks, eyes still glued to the screen even as he reached a hand to accept his own phone. Deck places it to the bigger-than-dinnerplate sized palm. Luke's phone is bigger than Deck's is and it still looks ridiculous small on that hand.</p><p>“Yeah, left it the gym this mornin’.”</p><p>Something about Deck’s voice must register off to Luke, because the man drags his eyes off the telly to take a glance at Deck’s face and then he’s turning it off completely even when the game is clearly far from finished. Luke heaves his big body to a proper sitting position, his bare feet falling to either side of Deck’s sock glad ones. Deck stares at them for a moment, amazed once more how big the Samoan is, everywhere. His feet are at least four sizes bigger than Deck’s own.</p><p>“Deck, hey what’s wrong?” a hand takes light hold of Deckard’s wrist, enclosing it completely without even trying. “Honey?”</p><p>He lets his eyes seek out the dark ones he’s come to love. Sam has her father’s eyes and brown has quickly become Deckard’s favourite eye colour. His godson – and wasn’t that a surprising request – has brown eyes as well. Deck opens his mouth, and then quickly closes it. It’s stupid. He’s just upset about a silly nickname, and maybe a little afraid that Luke is going to tell him that it has been nice, but in the end Deck is not really what Luke’s been looking for and it would be just best to call it quits now.</p><p>“Hey, scaring me here slightly, man. Seriously, what’s going on?”</p><p>Deck shakes his head. “Nothing, forget it.”</p><p>He makes it to pull his hand back, but the bigger one holding his just tightens lightly, refusing to release him.</p><p>“Nuh-uh, your face tells me it’s definitely something. Come on, talk to me Pr-pretty.”</p><p>The oblivious save both irritates and saddens Deck to no end. If Luke had just called him Princess right now, he could pretend that this weeklong, growing feeling of uneasiness and fear was all in his own head. But Luke corrected himself, <em>deliberately</em> <em>corrected</em> himself from calling Deck by the pet name.</p><p>“Deck-?”</p><p>“That,” he says finally. It comes out a lot less strong than he wanted it to. Deck wanted to sound a bit angry, or accusing or something else than the sad, almost wounded note his voice has taken.</p><p>Luke’s brows furrow further from their concerned look and now he looks genuinely confused. “Afraid I don’t quite follow you now, Deck.”</p><p>Deck uses his free hand to drag over his face. He’s <em>not</em> going to say it. Instead he lets his hand drop and uses it then to gesture – okay, admittedly not very enlighteningly – at Luke. “That, that thing you just did there.”</p><p>“What thing? You mean talkin’ to you? Holding your hand? Need to give me bit more info here, Deck.”</p><p>Deckard’s really starting to hate hearing his name come out of that mouth. Hates how it feels like a replacement of something else, when it’s his <em>fucking</em> name and shouldn’t ever feel like a replacement in the first place.</p><p>“The name,” he grids out finally, eyes falling little on the side off the dark ones boring into his. Luke raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“The …name? What name are we talking…?”</p><p>“The one you used to call me, but now you don’t. Would kind to like to find out why’s that. And if you maybe want me to start my packing now and get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Luke’s eyes widen, and his other hand shots up to take a hold of Deck’s still free hand, enclosing it like the other one before. Making sure that Deck can’t get away without a fight. “Get out? Hell, Deck! Where’d you get an idea like that in that pretty head of yours?”</p><p>Luke sounds upset and confused. That’s good, probably.</p><p>“I take that to mean you don’t want me to go, then…?”</p><p>The big man is already shaking his head vigorously before Deck can get even half of the words out of his mouth. “Never, unless you want to- Shit, Deck, is that what you want? Are you telling me you want to- to leave?”</p><p>Now it’s his turn to shake his head, his gaze dropping to where Luke’s hands still hold his writs. Deckard works out, he’s not a small man for all that he’s not particularly tall one, but he’s always been more inclined to being lithe rather than bulky, and his wrists look positively delicate in Luke’s hold. His skin porcelain white against the rich colour of the Samoan’s skin. Shit, moments like this one always make Deck feel like the she-Hulk might actually be onto something with calling him a princess. <em>Was</em>. Because he’s not doing it anymore.</p><p>“Okay, good,” Luke sighs, relieved. “But you <em>thought</em> that I might want you to. Because of a na- Ah. <em>Oh</em>. That name.”</p><p>Deck lifts his eyes back to Luke’s when the man gives his wrists a gentle squeeze. “Hey, is this about the name I used to call you before? Because I stopped, if you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>Deck <em>feels</em> himself tense up. Because yes, he <em>has</em> noticed. What does the man thing this conversation is all about?!</p><p>“I know you don’t particularly like that one so-” Luke stops abruptly, probably because Deck just turned his face away while a fierce blush is spreading across his cheeks. And it’s not the kind of blush one would misinterpret for a flush of anger. At least not when Luke knows Deck as well as he does.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, okay… Hey, Deck, look at me please?” his voice is soft, coaching and reluctantly Deck complies, even when he’s feeling more embarrassed than he has been in a long time. “Hey, I’m sorry. I thought that you hated it when I called you that, but apparently I was wrong about that… Come here.”</p><p>Luke gives a sudden yank without any warning at Deck’s wrists, and rather embarrassingly for a man with his training, Deck stumbles right into the bigger man’s lap, his own hands landing onto the wide chest as the Samoan loses no time in wrapping those massive arms of his around Deckard and then he’s cradled against Luke’s warm body and there are lips brushing gently against his brow.</p><p>“Sorry I upset you, Princess.” His voice is a soft, caring rumble – like it only ever is with Sam and Deck himself and he really does sound apologetic.</p><p>“You didn’t upset me”, Deck tries to protect, because damn it he still has to have some dignity left even when he’s behaving worse than a teenaged girl. Really, what kind of man gets upset with his partner over not getting called by a silly name? It would all probably sound more convincing, if the mere fact of the pet name from Luke hadn’t just made his shiver slightly and hide his face against the other man’s thick neck.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Luke says, and when Deckard lifts his face to glare an him, Luke just grins at him. Infuriating bastard.</p><p>“You’re a bastard,” Deck informs him.</p><p>“Whatever you say, <em>Princess</em>.”</p><p>And ah, <em>damn,</em> he just shivered again. There will be no living with the man after this. However, the teasing grin softens to a more serious look and then Luke presses a kiss to his forehead, before leaning back enough that he can meet Deck’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, you know I only ever stopped calling you princess, Princess, because I overheard how you told Hattie it was just a stupid name that I called you sometimes, and that you hated it. If I wanted someone out of my house, I’d tell them that directly, I wouldn’t use any subtle hints and try to clue them on to leaving.”</p><p>Deck swallows and nods because yeah, he should have known that. “No subtle bone in your body, Twinkle toes,” he teases and gives a small grin. “Hell, you go through walls rather than go ‘round them, that’s quite the opposite of subtle.”</p><p>Luke chuckles at that, the whole wide chest of his rumbling in low laughter that Deck can <em>fell</em> more than hear. “Just so you know. But also, you should know that I never plan to get rid of <em>you</em>, Deckard Shaw, you got that?”</p><p>Serious brown eyes seek out Deck’s own and he nods, feeling a slight flutter at his stomach. Yeah, that sounds good for him, too. Because Deck doesn’t want to get rid of Luke either.</p><p>“Oh, just out of curiosity. Why <em>did</em> you tell Hattie that you didn’t like your name, Princess? Because obliviously you do like it.”</p><p>And of course, he just <em>must</em> ask that.</p><p>Deck gives the other man a flat look. “Seriously? She gave me grief over being called a princess for four days straight. She my <em>little sister</em>. What the hell do you think I should have told her? ‘Yeah, Hattie, your big brother does in fact enjoy being called a princess by his all alpha-male, mountain sized man of a partner, especially in bed. And now that you know that about me, why don’t you go and share the information with the rest of the family, like the little shit you are’?”</p><p>“’Especially in bed’, huh?” Luke grins, Deck rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Trust that to be the part you actually listen out of all of that…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry Princess, I listened the rest too, but right now that sounded like the most important one. Especially since we still have a couple of hours to kill, before one of us has to go get Sam from her friend’s house…”</p><p>“And I have dinner to prep.”</p><p>“We can order in,” Luke answers quickly.</p><p>“Weren’t you watching a game?”</p><p>“I can always catch it at a later time, come on Princess. I just wanna to take you to bed and <em>ravish</em> you. Are you really saying no to <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Don’t you even dare to think of carrying me there Luke Hobbs!” Deck warns as a pair of big hands start to slip down his body, as readying themselves to do exactly that.</p><p>Luke mock pouts. “Aww, Princess, but that’s what you’re supposed to do with a princess…”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“Oh fine”, Luke sighs, and then like a switch getting flipped, another look takes over his face. And it’s the kind of look that sends good kind of shivers down Deckard’s spine. “You don’t want to be carried, you better start running then, Princess. Because if I don’t get to treat you like a princess should be treated, you can be sure that once I catch you, I’m going to treat you like the kind of princess you <em>are</em>.”</p><p>Deck doesn’t particularly try to fight the soft moan that escapes his mouth at those words and smouldering look. He scrambled off from Luke’s lap, more than happy for once to do just as he’s told to.</p><p>He tears across the living room, hearing the thundering sound of one Luke Hobbs right at his heels. Deck is fast, and build for running, unlike Luke who is a little too big for running to feel good for him. However, because Luke is taller, his legs are also longer than Deck’s are. Still, if they were outside and running for real, Luke wouldn’t have a change, but this is a quick burst indoors, where Luke’s bare feet take much better hold of the hardwood floors than Deck’s socks do. It’s not particularly fair competition.</p><p>Deck makes it half-way inside their bedroom doorway – and mostly because Luke lets him – before massive arm catches him by his waist, and then he is being lifted straight off the floor. Deck yelps and finds himself being tossed onto the bed. He lands onto his stomach, and by the time he lifts his face from the comforter, gasping, the bed dips and then he feels the bulk of his partner settling against his back. He moans unashamedly as Luke’s crotch presses to his arse, making it very clear how exited the man is, before Decks thighs are forced to part while big hands take a hold of his arms, effortlessly pinning him under the massive form of his partner.</p><p>“Gotcha, <em>Princess</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Later, still sweaty, and exhausted but also very, <em>very</em> satisfied, Deck allows himself to be dragged to Luke’s arms once the man has finished cleaning them both up. He mumbles a reminder to Luke that one of them still needs to get Sam later, and them grumbles when Luke pulls away to set the alarm so that if their nap threatens to get too long, they won’t oversleep.</p><p>Mission accomplished, Luke settles back down, and Deck doesn’t waste time with snuggling in and getting comfy. He feels a big hand stroking lazily up and down his back and hums contentedly.</p><p>“Hey Princess,” the words are a soft rumble, him not the only one more than half asleep by now.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You know, I missed it as well.”</p><p>“Hmm?” this time Deck’s hum takes a more questioning note.</p><p>“Calling you Princess. I missed that. I like calling you by that name, even when it wasn’t actually meant for something like this at first. But I have always thought that it suits you, your highness.”</p><p>Deck pokes his pillow somewhere in between his ribs while letting out a grumbling sound. Luke laughs softly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… But hey, truthfully, I do like calling you that. My very own Princess.” The confession is followed by a kiss, pressed at the top of his head.</p><p>And Deck hums and sighs, happy. Yeah, he likes it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that and if you have the time, please leave me a comment. I hope to improve as a writer and so all feedback is welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>